Love Actor
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang laki-laki egois yang begitu posesive dan protektif dengan apa yang dimiliknya, dan hal itu berlaku pula kepada Lee Sungmin. Siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh Lee Sungmin, kecuali dirinya. Well, lalu bagaimana cara Sungmin mengatasi hal tersebut? meninggalkan Kyuhyun atau tetap disisi Kyuhyun? Atau cerita ini hanya bohongan? see, Let's Read! and RnR please..


Chungie Cho present...

**Love Actor**

Rated : M

Lenght : 1/1

Genre : Romance & Drama

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Warning : YAOI, gajeness, Diksi hancur, banyak kosakata terulang, No Edit!

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Siapa Dia?."

Suara _bass_ itu terdengar begitu dingin, mimik dan gesture angkuhnya semakin menambah kesan 'menyebalkan' dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sungmin menunduk, Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya resah.

"Dia teman ku Kyu." Lirih Sungmin hampir tak terdengar, Kyuhyun berdecih. "Cih, seberapa banyak temanmu? Apa mereka selalu memperlakukan mu seperti itu? Dan kau menerimanya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat selembar foto ditangannya kemudian melemparnya kearah Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak kyu.." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya gusar, dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, _foxy_ bulatnya seakan terlapisi kaca, Sungmin meremas kuat jari dalam genggamannya. "Kau mengecewakanku Min." Ujar Kyuhyun menghentakan tangan Sungmin kasar.

"Kyu! Hiks, tidak.. jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sungmin menerjang bahu Kyuhyun kuat, memeluknya dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat.

Hembusan nafas kasarnya mengosongkan Karbondioksida dalam rongga dadanya. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, _orbs_ kelam itu seakan sanggup menyedot Sungmin kedalamnya. Membuat Sungmin mampu merelakan apapun yang ia punya, Membuatnya seakan terkurung dalam sebuah kebahagiaan yang mencekiknya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Min.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh Tubuh Sungmin kedalam kengkungannya. Sungmin hanya dapat terisak, meremas Punggung Kyuhyun erat dengan kedua tangannya, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Mohon Min, aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu." Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, Wajah tampannya menyeruk diperpotongan leher Sungmin, menghirup wangi vanilla yang selalu menguar dari sang empunya, sesekali Kyuhyun menciumnya kecil, lalu kembali menghirupnya. "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan ku Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin masih terisak, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Namja tampan itu perlahan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam. Sungmin memejamkan matanya kala hembusan nafas hangat itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Lembut, Sungmin merasakan sensasi yang memabukan tiadatara kala bibir itu kembali menyesapnya. Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin, menuntunnya agar terhimpit oleh tembok dan dirinya. Menaikan Kaki kanan Sungmin agar menekuk disisi pinggangnya, Sedangkan lututnya menekan lembut sesuatu yang vital dan sensitive di selangkangan Sungmin.

"Akhmmff, ngghhh~~." Sungmin mendesah pasrah kala Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan lutut di pertengahan Kakinya itu semakin kencang tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Jemari tegas Kyuhyun perlahan meraba dada Sungmin sensual, Satu persatu melepaskan tautannya, hingga perlahan Dada putih Susu itu mulai terlihat, Kyuhyun menekankan ibu jarinya pada Nipple kanan Sungmin, memelintir lalu mencubitnya gemas.

"Angghh, Kyuhmmmfff ghh~." Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya, dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sarat akan nafsu. "Kau akan menerima Hukumanmu, Sayang."

"Ngh!"

.

.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darisana!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya, memandang jijik seorang. Namja dihadapannya, kemudian meludah kecil.

"Jauhi Sungmin." Peringat Kyuhyun sarat akan ancaman, Namja didepan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Jauhi apa? Bahkan aku baru saja mengenalnya." Sanggah Pria itu tak mau kalah. "Cih, Kau baru mengenalnya tapi sudah berani menyentuhnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan Sungmin dari lawan bicaranya.

"Menyentuhnya? Maksudmu berkenalan? Bersalaman? Astaga Kau gila Tuan." Ujar Namja itu tak percaya. "Menjijikan! Menyentuh Sesuatu yang bukan milikmu tanpa ijin bukankah itu tak Sopan?!."

Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya keseluruh sudut Kampus, namja itu berdecih melihat manusia-manusia lancang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain itu tengah memandangi mereka.

"Dan kalian..." Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya. "Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang boleh mendekati Sungmin-ku, Camkan itu!" Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin berlalu dari sana, menariknya kasar kearah _Restroom_ terdekat disana.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, Sungguh jika sampai ia membantah Kyuhyun pasti akan menghabisinya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin agar terduduk diatas Toilet, kemudian menyeringai. "Kau membuatku kesal Min, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun perlahan membuka segala kaitan celananya.

.

.

"Kyu, bisakah kita bermain?",

Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah memangku kepalanya yang terlentang disofa ruang tengah. Kyuhyun membelai surai Sungmin dengan sayang. "Kau ingin bermain? Kemana? Lotte Word?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin berbinar, ia sontak terduduk dan mengangguk antusias.

"Dengan Syarat, tak ada satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhmu." Ujar Kyuhyun seakan mengancam, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. "Arraseo, Cha ganti bajumu."

.

Sepanjang mereka memutari taman bermain itu Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sungmin, mereka Selalu berdua karena Sungmin yang memang terus menempelinya. Mereka terus tertawa bersama hingga Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyu aku ingin ke toilet." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan hasrat alam yang memanggilnya. "Sebentar Min, aku ikut." Kyuhyun yang semula sedang memakai kembali sepatunya yang terlepas Sontak menolehkan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah Kyu, aku sudah tak tahan." Ujar Sungmin semakin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Aish, tapi aku harus selalu bersamamu sekalipun itu ke toilet!" Kekeuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku Mohon Kyu, aku sudah tak tahaaaan."

"Aish, arraseo! Cepat kalau begitu!" Kyuhyun mengacak Rambutnya frustasi, kenapa mengikat tali sepatu sialan ini saja membutuhkan waktu lama disaat sedang terburu-buru?. "Aish!"

Sungmin berlari dengan gusar menabrak setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia melihat pintu toilet itu tak lagi berjarak darinya. Sungguh Sungmin sudah tak tahan! Namja manis itu terus meraup langkah dengan rakus dan terburu-buru, hingga bertepatan saat ia masuk salah satu pintu dari bilik toilet disana terbuka.

BUK

"Ah!"

Sungmin menringis pelan saat ia rasa sakit mulai merambah keningnya, namun karen Sudah tak tahan Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berlari dan masuk pada salah satu bilik disana. Meninggalkan seorang namja dengan tampang cengonya disana.

Sungmim menghembuskan nafasnya lega lalu melangkah dari dalam bilik toilet itu dengan pelan. Bibir Plumnya masih terus meringis pelan kala rasa sakit itu menyebar saat Sungmin menyentuhnya.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya Saat merasa namanya terpanggil. "Nde?!" Tanya Sungmin heran, ia menengokkan wajahnya kesana kemari lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Namja itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan perlahan mendekati Sungmin. "Nde, Kau. Maafkan aku aku tak melihatmu barusan."

"Ah, Nan gwaencahayo.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ini terlihat menyakitkan?" Namja itu semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin berusaha memeriksa lukanya. Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Su-sudah tak apa, maaf aku harus pergi." Sungmin menahan tangan yang ada disisi kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jeongmal?" Namja itu terus mendekat memandang Sungmin dalam, membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya takut.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Bagai sebuah adegan Slowmotion Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya lalu terbelalak lebar. "Kyuhyun-ah.." lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Beraninya kau!"

Kyuhyun menatap Tangan Sungmin yang bertaut dengan namja itu geram, Nafasnya memburu mengimbangi emosinya yang seakan membuncah, Kyuhyun berlari dengan tangan terkepal dan –

BUGH

Namja itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai, dengan darah yang terus merembesi lubang pernafasannya.

BUGH

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Sungminku!"

BUGH

"Seharusnya kau malu bedebah! Menyentuh Sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, KAU MENJIJIKAN!"

BUGH

BUGH

"Akh!"

Namja itu terkapar memegang perutnya dan terbatuk memuntahkan banyak darah, Kyuhyun menginjak perut namja itu lalu beralih memandang Sungmin yang sedari tadi terisak, berjalan perlahan dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau mengecewakanku Min." Gumam Kyuhyun sarat akan kekecewaan.

Sungmin menggeleng panik. "Tidak tidak Kyu! Ini tidak-".

"Berhenti bicara dan ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lalu menggeretnya kasar membelah kerumunan. Namja itu menjalan kan Mobil Audi A5 nya dengan kecepatan maksimum, Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya ketakutan, ia tak sanggup berbicara lagi. Sesampai nya dirumah Tubuh Sungmin terhempas kasar menubruk kasur, Sungmin meringis kecil.

"Kau selalu seperti ini Lee Sungmin! Sudah kubilang kau milikku!".

"Kyuh, aku tidak-".

"Berhenti menyangkal! Aku takkan mempercayaimu lagi!".

"Aku mohon Kyu..".

"Tutup mulutmu jalang, Aku akan mengurungmu seumur hidup sebagai Hukuman!"

PLAK

Kyuhyun menatap telapak tangannya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia menampar Sungmin? Bahkan hukuman yang ia berikan tak sepantasnya disebut hukuman, Ia tak ingin melukai Sungmin sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Namja itu tengah terisak kencang sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Min-" lirih Kyuhyun mendekat, Sungmin memundirkan tubuhnya.

"Cukup.. Aku lelah Kyu.." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mohon jangan." Ujar Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin, Sungmin berontak. "Aku ingin pergi. Lepas Kyu!".

"Tidak!".

"Kyuh!".

"Tidak Min!".

"Cho Kyuhyun!".

"KUBILANG TIDAK LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin seketika membungkam suaranya ketika mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu benar apa yang membuatku seperti ini Min, Kumohon jangan pergi..." Kyuhyun terisak diceruk Sungmin, memeluknya erat tanpa ada niatan merenggangkannya sedikitpun.

"Hiks.." Sungmin kembali terisak lalu membalas rengkuhan Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku Kyu..".

Sungmin merasa hatinya teriris mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang dulu, yang terpuruk tanpa dirinya. Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun karena itulah Sungmin kembali dari Amerika hanya untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Sungmin menyadari jika Kyuhyun mempunyai Gangguan kejiwaan karena traumanya selama ini, namun Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja selama ini, dan ia hanya tersenyum mengangguk tak mempermasalahkannya. Namun Sifat Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya sesak, ia seakan terjepit diantara Jurang dan lautan, Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun hingga ia tak bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi sifat Kyuhyunpun membuat Sungmin harus tercekik oleh kehidupannya sendiri.

'Ya Tuhan.. sampai kapan harus terus Seperti ini?'

.

"CUT!" Seluruh Staff yang semula mematung mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing kini tersenyum lega dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. "Kerja bagus Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah.. Drama ini pasti akan Booming dipasaran, kalian berdua memang aktor hebat!"

Sang Sutradara Menghampiri kedua Aktor kebanggaannya lalu menepuk bahu mereka Senang. "Hey, kalian Sangat hebat. Aku bahkan mengira kalian benar-benar Sepasang kekasih selama di depan kamera, Astaga.." Ujar Staff yang lain ikut memuji.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melirik kecil lalu tersenyum. "Memang apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga, membuat seluruh penghuni diruangan itu menggelegarkan tawanya. "Ahahaha, kau memang hebat Mr. Cho, tapi sifat Narsis mu itu sungguh menyakiti Telinga."

"Mwo?"

"Hahahaha."

.

.

IN KYUMIN'S APARTEMENT

"Ah, ah, agh! Kyuhh~ deeperhh ngh ah." Sungmin melenguh keras. Tubuh Sintalnya terhentak-hentak tanpa henti mengikuti arah tusukan brutal Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Ouh sshitth~ inih sangat nikhmat ouh Sempith mingghh~" Kyuhyun menampar _Butt_ Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya dengan gemas, Sungmin yang menungging _sexy_ seperti ini membuat libidonya semakin membuncah.

"Ah ahhh Kyuhh, lagiiih ahhh." Sungmin semakin kehilangan akal saat Sodokan Kyuhyun bergerak semakin brutal. Namja tampan itu menarik seluruh batangnnya hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya saja lalu kembali terhentak dengan kasar, menumbuk dalam prostat Sungmin hingga sang empunya menengadahkan wajahnya nikmat sambil memcengkram sprei dibawahnya. "AHH! kyuh akuuh ahh lagihh." Racau Sungmin semakin tak terkendali.

"As You Wish babyhh~" Kyuhyun kembali melakukannya, Menghentak kasar dengan pergerakan satu-satu namun dengan tempo yang labih cepat. "Kyuhh, akuuuhhh..".

"Bersama Minghh.."

"AHHHH!"

Teriak nikmat mereka bersamaan saat mencapai Klimaks, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Sungmin dan terengah bersama. "Stop Kyuhh, aku lelah." Halau Sungmin saat ia merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai tergerak lagi.

"Ayolah Min, aku merindukan mu selama syuting kemarin." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, menjilat Nipple kemerahan itu dengan sensual kemudian menyedotnya bak bayi menyusui. "

Akh, Kyuhhh hentikkan, ah!" Protes Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat Kyuhyun kembali menumbuk Prostatnya dalam.

"Ayo Mulai lagi Sayang~" Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ahh ahhh Kyuhh, ahhh! Disanahhhh~" "Ouh, sempithh Minghh~"

END!

An:/ Apa ini? ==

Gaje sangat masa -,-

Fanfic ini Khusus saya persembahkan untuk KyuMin Cho, Adik terburuk sepanjang masa. -_-

Juga Ghamsa untuk Yui Chan yang sudah membantu mem-publish ff busuk ini, luv uh Mak :*

Sign,

Cungie Cho


End file.
